Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens suitable for electronic cameras such as surveillance cameras, industrial cameras, single-lens reflex cameras, non-reflex type cameras, and the like as well as to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Description of the Related Art
The number of pixels of image sensors is increasing in electronic cameras such as surveillance cameras, industrial cameras, single-lens reflex cameras, non-reflex type cameras, and the like, and there is demand for imaging lenses that favorably correct various aberrations accompanying these developments. In addition, there is also demand for imaging lenses that favorably correct small F numbers for the purpose of photographing in dark places and compositional intent, such as defocusing the background.
As imaging lenses to be used in electronic cameras as described above, imaging lenses of a two-group configuration including a front group and a rear group are known. Patent Documents 1 through 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-051195, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-178244, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-188512) disclose imaging lenses having such a configuration.